1. Field of the Technology
The invention relates to the intelligent network communication technique, and particularly, to a method and system for call proceeding in an intelligent network system.
2. Related Technology
Along with wide application of the intelligent network systems in communication systems and fast development of the intelligent services and increase of the number of subscribers, the processing of the calling of the intelligent network subscribers more and more depends on the intelligent network systems, that is, signaling generated in the calling procedure of the intelligent network subscribers must be normally dealt with and responded by a intelligent network device to guarantee implementation of intelligent services and normal proceeding of calls.
The mainly intelligent network device that implements intelligent functions is service control point (SCP). In the related art, after SCP receiving call related information sent by the exchange device of the subscriber, if an important component of the SCP, such as a service data unit (SDU) or a database, malfunctions and the SCP can not perform intelligent services of a subscriber, the SCP will usually send a call rejection message to the exchange device of the subscriber. Then, the exchange device of the subscriber will reject the call after receiving the message.
Seen from the above technical solution, in the related art, all intelligent services for the intelligent network subscribers having subscribed to the SCP will fail after the SCP malfunctions. As a result, calls of such intelligent network subscribers can not be proceeded, which causes huge losses to both operators and the subscribers.